Those Pointy Ears are a Good Look on You
by WizardRunnerTributeDemigod
Summary: Annabeth had worked as a mall elf for years, she enjoyed the Christmas spirit, kids, and her cute coworker. And perhaps she's wishing he'll catch her under the mistletoe. Will she get her Christmas wish? Percabeth. One-shot. Complete.


Annabeth really only got the job as a mall elf for mall Santa for two reasons. One, extra cash during the Holidays and two, the joy on the kid's faces (And maybe her hot coworker). Those both made it worth the crying, tugging on clothes, snot, and the occasional spit up. She would snap the picture while the other elf, Percy, would help the kids into Santa's lap. She luckily didn't get the Christmas Eve shift, so she could stay inside watching Christmas movies and not deal with kids.

"Merry Christmas!" She called to a overworked looking family with 5 small kids. Poor souls.

Percy leaned towards her, "5 kids? Crazy, right?"

She nodded, "Who wants that many kids?"

"Them, I guess." He groaned when Carol of the Bells came around on the music loop, "This song will be stuck in my head forever. Can't they at least play more than the same 5 songs?"

Annabeth laughed, "I know!"

The mall Santa cleared his throat when a young boy stepped up. Percy smiled at Annabeth, "Duty calls." And helped up the little boy.

"Alright. 1, 2, 3, cheese!" The boy gave a smile, he was missing some of his teeth. He went on listing what he wanted, a dragon.

Percy shared a glance with Annabeth. Most kids wanted a pony, puppy new Xbox, never a dragon. Not any dragon, according to him, a bright blue dragon. He slipped off Santa's lap and Annabeth got the parents' email address to email the pictures. That's how her December went aver year since her senior year of college. Finally the mall closed and Annabeth was free to go home.

"I love kids, but I swear like 5 kids wiped their noses on me today." Percy shuddered, they were walking in the parking garage to their cars.

"Ew. You going to the Christmas party next week?" Every year the mall workers got together at someone's house and drank and had some fun, kid and crazy family free.

He nodded, "Most likely, why?"

"My car is going to be in the shop. You mind giving me a ride?" She tried her hardest not freak out. It was just a ride to a party. That's all.

"Sure, text me your address. See ya!" He called breaking off to go to his own car.

* * *

The next week rolled around and Annabeth was stuck waiting. There she was in a short green dress and heels waiting for Percy, he was almost 20 minutes late.

Eventually, he pulled up in a jeep.

"Sorry I'm late! Hop in!" Annabeth climbed into his clean jeep, "Took a few wrong turns." He said sheepishly.

Annabeth smiled at him, "It's okay."

They rode over with a conversation of small talk, gossiping about coworkers. They arrived at a fancy looking house, lights hanging from the beams and wrapped around bushes. Percy got out first, walking around to help Annabeth out.

"Wow, very gentleman like." She noted.

He chuckled, "My mom did raise me right."

As they walked in, they were greeted with the sight of adults talking, drinking and a few kissing under some mistletoe.

"Annabeth!" Piper, who worked in the Forever 21, called, "You made it!" She whisked her away, "You came with Percy? I didn't know you two were a thing."

Annabeth's face flushed, "We're not. My car's in the shop, I asked for a ride. That's it."

"Sure it is." Piper wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

She shoved her, wandering off to grab a drink, and maybe to look for Percy. On her search, she gossiped with Leo from security, talked politics with Jason from Best Buy, and then ranted about crazy customers with Hazel from Bath and Body Works. Still no luck of finding Percy.

But then, when she was standing alone nursing her drink, she found him. More so, he found her. He pulled her into the nearby doorway.

"Hey-" He started, but was interrupted by Piper's whistling.

"Look who's under the mistletoe!" She called, attracting the attention of a few people around them. Hazel, Leo, Jason, Frank, and a few others she didn't remember.

Percy's neck flushed pink, "Uh,"

Getting a rush of something she wasn't sure of, she looked up at him through her lashes, "Just kiss me." She told him.

He swallowed and nodded before bringing their lips together. It started out closed lipped, but when Annabeth's arms wrapped around his middle, under his jacket and her lips opened, it changed. He opened his mouth to her, his hands framing her face. They kissed, and kissed, he was kissing her like she was sunlight and he had been in the dark far too long. They got lost in each other, the world around them fading away. When the wolf whistles and hollers got too big, he pulled back.

"Annabeth, would it be weird if I told you I've wanted to do that for a long time?" His said, breathless.

She giggled, placing their foreheads against each other, "I'd have to say the same."

His face broke out in a huge grin, "Really?"

"Really."

Piper's loud shout brought them back to reality, "Pay up!"

There was groaning and passing of cash over to Piper. Annabeth couldn't believe it.

"You bet on us?" Percy asked.

Piper nodded, unashamed, "Totally, all you did was flirt at work, it was getting pretty gross. And I just won! Take that!"

"You two couldn't wait until New Years?" Jason grumbled.

Leo shrugged, "I had Valentine's day."

"I was last Christmas." Hazel said.

Annabeth was a mix of angry and entertained. Mostly angry. She turned to Percy, "You're okay with this?"

"Sorta. It just means we're so good together we have our own following."

This made her laugh, and kiss him again, "Okay. I guess."

He beamed at her, "We're still under the mistletoe, I think that means we have to kiss."

"Really?"

"I'm sure of it."

"Well if I have to," Annabeth rose up on her tip toes and kissed Percy.

Around them their coworkers gagged and hooted, and Percy detangled a hand from her hair and flipped them off. Annabeth smiled into the kiss.

Percy pulled away just enough to whisper, "Best Christmas ever."

 _Fin._


End file.
